The Rise of The Plutonians Part 2
The Rise of The Plutonians Part 2 is the 10th episode and the season finale of Ben 10 Evolution Generation. This is also a Christmas special episode. Plot The episode starts right where the last one ended. Lax is seen pulling the trigger of his laser gun which is pointed directly at Ben's forehead. A red beam is seen coming out of the gun as Lax pulls the trigger. Suddenly, right before the laser hits Ben, Ben is pushed out of the way as the laser hits something metallic. Ben gets off the ground and sees Kevin on the ground and now in human form. Ben realizes that Kevin saved him. Kevin: Tennyson, get out of here! Lax starts walking closer to Kevin with his laser gun. Ben: What do you mean? I'm not leaving you behind! Kevin: Just go! I can handle my self! Lax: We'll see about that. Lax aims his gun at Kevin's forehead. Kevin: Ben, listen to me! The world needs you more then me, you're the only one who can save us. Now GO!!! Ben:...Al...Alright. Ben is seen running away from the scene at his top speed. Lax: *To the Military Soldiers* See that?! Your great hero just ran away! The great Ben Tennyson just ran away. Lax starts laughing along with the other Plutonians. Kevin: We'll see who's laughing once this is over. Lax: Unfortunately not. Because you won't be around to see the Earth once this is all over and we control your puny planet. Lax: Now back to business. Lax fires his laser gun but a split second before he does it a red flash occurs right where Kevin was. The next second Kevin is gone from there. All of this happens super quickly so Lax does not notice. When Lax fires, the laser hits the ground. Lax: Where did he go?! The scene shifts to Ben; in the "desert"(which is actually just a sandy area the Military bought.); who is still running but panting furiously. He stops running and turns around to look at the Military base. He squints his eyes and sees a red dot, which suspiciously looks like a laser beam, hit "someplace". Ben thinks of this as Kevin being shot by Lax. Ben: NO!!! Kevin! (He falls to his knees.) Ben's eyes get teary, but he wipes the tears. Ben: I promise, Kevin. I promise you. I will avenge you and all the other people who died. Nobody can save the Plutonians from my wrath! THEME SONG! Ben is seen continuing to walk the sandy area; he is very tired. Ben: Ugh. So...tired. (Checks the Omnitrix IV.) Stupid thing is still recharging! Suddenly many 7ft tall robots surround Ben. Ben: Who are you?! Robots: Destroy Ben Tennyson. Suddenly a Kineceleran comes out of nowhere and defeats the robots. The Kineceleran looks exactly like XLR8 but the blue parts are now red. Ben: Who are you?! Kineceleran: Can't talk. You're welcome, by the way. See ya! The Kineceleran zips off. Omnitrix IV: Recharged. Ready for usage. Ben: Finally! (Slaps the Omnitrix IV and undergoes transformation.) XLR8! Let's go! Wait...Where am I even supposed to go? (Thinks.) I got it! Let's kick some Plutonian butt! Er...assuming they have one. XLR8 slaps the dial of the Omnitrix IV and undergoes a transformation. XLR8 transforms into Scorch! Scorch: Hmmm....this is a new one. (Looks at his hands.) Eh...This is guy is a Heatblast rip-off! Scorch rips a piece out of the ground and flies away on it. Scorch is seen high up in the sky and many Plutonian ships are firing lasers at Scorch, which he easily dodges. Scorch flies up to a random Plutonian spaceship and melts down the door. Many Plutonian guards are at the door with laser guns at the ready. Scorch puts his hands up. Scorch: Hi. Take me to your leader. (Fire comes out of Scorch's hands which blocks the Guards from seeing Scorch, who runs into the ship. Scorch reaches the engine room where he sees the caption. Scorch: Where is Vexx? Plutonian Caption: I'll never tell! Scorch: Too bad. (He ignites the entire room on fire.) Plutonian Caption: You think fire can damage us?! Scorch: No. But it can damage your ship. The camera shows outside the ship as the ship ignites onto flames. Scorch is seen flying away (In style)from the ship. The scene shifts to Galvan Mark II where Azmuth is in his lab and looking at a holographic T.V screen. Myaxx walks up to Azmuth and sees the screen which Azmuth is looking at. Myaxx: He can handle himself fine, you know. Azmuth: I know he can. But the chances of him winning this battle are very slim. Myaxx: He has proved himself many times in impossible situations. Azmuth: Yes, he has. But against an armada of that size and power? No force in the universe can stop the Plutonian armada. Myaxx: That's what you think. Azmuth: Explain. Myaxx: Ben has won battles that you could never have imagined. He has used the Omitrix in ways you never thought possible. He defeated Vilgax, the most ruthless warlord in the galaxy. He defeated Diagon, the- Azmuth: What is your point? Myaxx: That he can win this battle, just watch. Azmuth: For the sake of the universe, I hope you're right. The scene shifts Scorch, still flying in the sky, dodging many lasers from the Plutonian ships. Scorch: This is too easy! At this rate...(Looks at the # of Ships.) I could destroy...10 spaceships. Suddenly, one of the spaceships manages to shoot a laser at Scorch, which knocks him down to the the ground. On the ground, Scorch transforms back to Ben who is knocked out. Ben: Uhhhhh....... The camera shows the surroundings and shows that Ben has landed in the middle of a street. In a nearby alley, a person is standing, watching Ben. The person is wearing a giant detective coat which covers the person's feet and hands. He is also wearing a brown hat which covers most of his face. Only the back of the person's head can be seen. His head is completely black. The person walks over to Ben. Person(With a King type of voice): Interesting. (Looks at the Omnitrix IV.) Found it. The Person presses a few buttons on the Omntrix IV and then twists the dial of the Omitrix IV; causing the watch to beep. Omnitrix IV: *BEEP.BOOP.BEEP.* Upgrade in process. Person: That should give him an edge. With that the person disappears into thin air just like he was never there. Omnitrix IV: Ben Tennyson, wake up. Ben: Ugggghhh... Mom, let me sleep. Omnitrix IV: I am not "Mom". (Gives Ben a electric shock.) Wake up. Ben: Ahhhhh! (Wakes up.) Thanks, Omnitrix. I needed that. Omnitrix IV: You are welcome. Now I suggest you get up. Ben: What's...(Looks up.) Oh yeah. Ben looks around and sees Plutonians all around him. Ben: Ohhhh... The Plutonians fire their guns but a green force field protects Ben. Ben: Where'd that come from? Omnitrix IV: From me, of course. Ben: How? Omnitrix IV: I suggest you transform. Ben: Oh yeah. Omnitrix IV: Big Chill would be the wisest choice. Ben: Oh, alright. (Slaps the Omnitrix IV and undergoes transformation.) Big Chill! Big Chill phases through the ground and comes out of the ground a few miles away from the Plutonians. Big Chill: Thanks, Omnitrix. Omnitrix IV: You are most welcome. Big Chill times out. Omnitrix IV: Upgrade in process. 30% complete. Ben: Huh? Suddenly, the Omnitrix IV is engulfed in a green light. When the green flash disappears, the Omnitrix has changed. It now looks like the Original Omnitrix but the white parts are now dark green. Omnitrix: Upgrade complete. Successfully upgraded to Omnitrix X. Ready for use. Ben: Omnitrix X? Awesome! Well, let destroy these Plutonians! Omnitrix X: I would suggest Hurricane for the battle. Ben: Who's that? Omnitrix X: Would you like me to transform you? Ben: Sure. Ben is engulfed in a green glow and when the glow disappears a very mini hurricane takes Ben's place. Hurricane: Whoa! (Looks at himself.) Cool! What powers do I have? Omnitrix X: You have the powers to make hurricanes. Hurricane: Oh thanks. I couldn't have guessed that. Omnitrix X: I suggest we fight. Hurricane: Alright! Hurricane forms a giant hurricane which blows away many Plutonian spaceships. Hurricane: I rock! A Plutonian spaceship manages to hit Hurricane with a laser, but the laser goes right through Hurricane while nothing actually happens to Hurricane. Hurricane: Oh yeah! Omnitrix X: I suggest going Ultimate. Hurricane: Ultimate? I can do that?! Omnitrix X: With the new upgrade you can. Hurricane: Awesome! (The dial of the Omnitrix X pops out and Hurricane pushes the dial back down. Four spikes pop out of the Omnitrix X as Hurricane goes through an epic transformation.) Ultimate Hurricane! (Ultimate Hurricane looks like a hurricane but with tornado arms & legs.) Ultimate Hurricane: Let's destroy some Plutonians! Ultimate Hurricane makes 5 tornadoes around him which expand and bring thousands of Plutonian spaceships down to the ground. Suddenly, one Plutonian ship lands on the ground. The door opens and Lord Vexx walks out, followed by several Plutonian guards. Ultimate Hurricane: Ahhhh...Just the guy I was waiting for. Lord Vexx: What do you want? Ultimate Hurricane: Call of this armada and nobody gets hurt. Lord Vexx: Like I'd do that! Ultimate Hurricane: Well, you chose this! A giant wind storm occurs, with several tornadoes and hurricanes from the power of Ultimate Hurricane. This storm blows away the Plutonian ship but the guards and Lord Vexx are unaffected. Ultimate Hurricane: How is it possible? Lord Vexx: Because you can't defeat me! A Plutonian guard shoots a laser at Ultimate Hurricane but the laser goes through the Ultimate Hurricane. Ultimate Hurricane: Ha! You can't hurt me! Lord Vexx: You can't hurt me, either! Omnitrix X: I suggest using Emister. Ultimate Hurricane: Bring him on! Ultimate Hurricane is engulfed in a green glow. When the green glow disappears Ultimate Hurricane is replaced by...Emister! (Emister looks exactly like Alpha, from Heroes United, but the red part is blue and the inside lighter red is lighter blue.) Emister: Emister! So, what can I do? Omnitrix X: Your powers are to emit powerful blast from any part of your body. These blasts are especially harmful to Plutonians. Lord Vexx: A....A...Karus! Impossible! Emister: Now you're in trouble. Emister puts his hands into an X shape. A powerful blast comes out of his arms and hits the Plutonian that tries to protect Lord Vexx. The Plutonian immediately evaporated into black steam. Emister: Mwah-hah-hah. Mwah-hah-hah! Emister shoots plenty more blasts and destroys all the Plutonian guards. Lord Vexx: Stay away from me! Emister (Floats up to the air.): Now, Vexx. You caused a lot of pain to me and this world. You think you can rule this world? Forget it! Nobody takes this world as long as I'm around. Vexx, your time is over, because I'M TAKING YOU OUT!!! Emister shoots a powerful blast at Lord Vexx right at the moment Emister says "OUT!!!" The blast hits Lord Vexx square in the face and a second later Lord Vexx evaporates with his last words: "CURSE YOU, TENNYSON!" Emister: And with that, it's over. The scene shifts ahead in time when Ben (Human) is now at his house, in Bellwood and he is having breakfast with his family. Sandra serves Ben a pancake. Ben: Thanks, Mom. Sandra: You're welcome, sweetheart. Carl (Looks at Ben's worried face.): What's wrong, Ben? Ben: Um...Nothing. Cart: Come on, sport. Spill. Ben: I'm just worried about the Plutonians. Sandra: Don't worry, sweetie. Carl: They won't come back, now that they know Ben Tennyson lives here! Ben: Yeah. (Smiles.) I guess if they do come back...(Stands up and puts his left hand in the air.) It's hero time! The camera focus on the Omnitrix X's symbol as the episode ends. THE END. Major EventsCategory:Episodes * The Omnitrix IV gets upgraded to the Omnitrix X which has Ultimate forms. * The Plutonians are defeated. * Lord Vexx is killed. * Hurricane, Ultimate Hurricane and Emister make their debuts. * Arc 1 ends as of this episode. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Kevin Levin Villains * Lord Vexx * Lax * Other Plutonians. Aliens Used * XLR8 * Scorch * Hurricane * Emister Ultimates * Ultimate Hurricane Trivia *